


A Lesson to be Learned

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Sheriff, Eggs, Food, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff is a bad dad, Stiles deserve better things, Stiles have 17y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles is not grateful for the things John does for him and needs to learn to thank
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	A Lesson to be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT romantic, please READ THE TAGS to avoid triggers. Prioritize your mental health.

John was not having a good month, he did not sleep for more than four hours a day and spent the whole day at the police station because of a particularly complicated case, so he was exhausted and stressed. If he ended up digging the whiskey out of the liquor cabinet, that was nobody’s business.

What started with taking a few sips to help you sleep became getting home and drinking for a few hours until your son came home from his friends' house. Trying to hide the traces of alcohol.

But somehow, Stiles knew. The first time, he gave him a look that made John feel guilty enough not to touch the bottle for three days.

The second time, John got angry, who did the boy think he was to look at him like that? It was John who worked all day to support him, he should be grateful and not make ugly face to his old man taking a few sips to relax. Someone had to keep him on the straight and narrow.

"What are you looking at, damn it?" The sheriff asked next time, Stiles went upstairs quietly and said no more in the next few days.

That would be better.

Mornings, however, were normal, the sheriff would wake up in a better mood and talk to his son without feeling angry. 

Until one day Stiles really pissed him off.

"Did you forget to buy eggs, Dad? Come on, I said I wanted to eat them"

"Yes, Stiles" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to contain that anger, even when he was sober "I was tired and I forgot some things on the list".

"Okay, whatever, go to the market later"

Not every willpower in the world could contain John’s anger at his son at that moment, seeing him walk out the door. If he wanted eggs, the sheriff would get the damn eggs for him. That’s what parents were for, right? Serve the kids. Only the story would be completely different, he would show Stiles where his rightful place was.

So the sheriff bought eggs, two packs with a dozen and waited for his son to come home. He took almost a bottle of alcohol, feeding the flame of anger that had not yet dissipated. Nodding while I thought about all the things I could do to make Stiles understand who was in charge here.

"Stiles, come here," the sheriff said as soon as the door opened, without turning to look at your son. Uncertain steps approached until they stopped near the couch.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, there was a tint of fear in his voice with the way John was sitting.

"See, I bought the eggs as you asked" he pointed with his head where the egg packs were stacked.

"Hm, right. Thank you"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What?"

"You know what, kid. I think you’re not grateful enough for everything I’ve done for you all these years."John stood up, his head dizzy from drinking, but feeling more focused than ever, as if this was the right thing to do "You need to learn a lesson. Sit on the floor, boy"

"Dad? What are you talking about?" Stiles was old enough to rebel against John and fight, but he wouldn’t. Not out of fear, out of respect.

"I said sit down!" John had to shout to Stiles to hear him. His knees hitting the ground the next second.

John took off his belt, but as tempted as he seemed, he wouldn’t use it to hit the boy, no. Instead he used to push him further down and fasten his wrists at the foot of the center table in a tight knot.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Stiles spoke loudly, trying to pull his wrists from the leather.

"I told you, I’m teaching you a lesson," he pulled Stiles' pants down, exposing his ass.

"Dad."

"Shhh, no use trying to redeem yourself now"

John pulled the oil bottle that he reserved on the side and pushed the beak into his son’s hole, pressing hard. Stiles screamed and shook his legs when he felt the liquid enter. The sheriff had to press a knee on his calves to make it stop, oil dripping down his thighs and dripping on the floor.

He emptied a third of the bottle into the boy before he stopped. The sheriff gave himself no time to think, he opened one of the egg boxes and rubbed it in the oil, soon after pushing the tip into Stiles' ass. 

"You didn’t want eggs? I’m giving you your damn eggs, boy, it’s good to be thankful, "said John, the jaw locked tight, feeling a huge satisfaction when the egg forced its way in.

Stiles began to squirm again when the larger part was passing by and John needed to slap his ass to make it stop. Pushing the rest with the palm of the hand. As soon as the larger part entered, the rest slipped at once.

"The first egg was, come on, kid, you still have a lot to deal with, so stop crying".

Stiles stopped squirming after the first pack was over, all twelve eggs beating inside his belly. The sheriff pressed his stomach underneath, feeling with his fingers where the eggs were laid. He massaged their stomachs so they could climb, making room for the next shipment.

"Dad, it hurts, please"

"Shhh, hang in there, son. Your mother carried you for eight months in her belly and you were so much bigger than that, I guess you never thanked her either, right? Being so ungrateful the way you are"

He opened the next box. His hole was red and swollen, but this was better, as the eggs entered more easily, hardly needing to push too much to make them slide. He had not shoved half of the box before the eggs stopped coming in, the next being visible even with the hole closed, the tip risking coming out.

John needed to massage once more, coercing the eggs to cooperate. Stiles' belly was now rounder, some lumps where the eggs were stacked.

Soon he managed to fit all 24. The sheriff no longer needed to squeeze his belly to feel the eggs, looking great now.

"I’m so full, Dad, I learned my lesson". 

John felt powerful, with more authority at that moment than in his entire life as sheriff. At some point, his cock hardened like a stone into his pants with adrenaline in his vein. He could hardly believe it, his son had endured nearly 30 eggs in his stomach without any difficulty. If he were a girl, he’d be a great mom, needing to be full of babies all the time just to keep her belly round.

John’s cock pulsed with the image of his son like this. If possible, he would take responsibility as a father and do the honors of getting Stiles pregnant.

But still, the sheriff wasn’t happy. Stiles said he felt like eating eggs and John, like a good father, gave them to him, but it still didn’t feel right.

The sheriff then got up from where he was crouching and went into the kitchen, dirty with oil, coming back with a wooden spoon and a bowl.

Stiles was half kneeling and half lying, looking defeated with his ass raised. John squatted down one more time, he poured some oil on the spoon handle. Stiles grunted as he pushed the cable in, slowly at first, to then add more force.

When the first egg broke, it made a noise that made John excited. He kept breaking the eggs, having to stick the spoon almost whole to get the deeper ones.

Stiles' legs trembled and he grunted as the sheriff broke his eggs. John didn’t understand at first, but when he looked down at the floor he realized his son had cumming. The spoon probably pushed one of the eggs into his prostate. The boy’s entire face was red with shame, the sheriff laughed.

When he was satisfied, he took out the dirty spoon of yolk and clear, some pieces of eggshell stuck together.

He placed the basin under Stiles and handled it, pulling his knees up, leaving him almost seated, his arms tied, preventing him from being in a comfortable position. 

"Push, son. Don’t you want the eggs to come out?"

He wanted to, so he pushed until the bowl was full, some eggs had not broken, but did not take long to get out, the hole stretched facilitating withdrawal.

"That’s right," John moaned, "Now I just need..."

He pulled his dick out and began to masturbate, needing no more than a few tugs for him to cum, the thick sperm mingling with the yolks and broken egg shells.

John held the pot with both hands and took it to the front of Stiles.

"Drink," he ordered. The boy looked at him with his eyes wide and red, shaking his head from side to side "Now! Don’t be more ungrateful than you already are, I have prepared food and you will eat"

He needed to shout once more for Stiles to move, this time not being respect that made him act, but fear.

The sheriff took the pot to his mouth and helped him swallow the raw eggs mixed with his own cum. The kid had reflux a few times, but John wouldn’t let him stop until he swallowed it all. His teeth made noises when he chewed on the bark.

"That’s right, good boy" he ran his hand through your hair, genuinely proud "I hope you learned your lesson, son"

And Stiles learned it.


End file.
